Fate
by awesome-kathy-71
Summary: AU.Whats done is done they say, don't cry over spilled milk. but what if that milk is all you have left to survive? Will it be okay to grieve?


Fate

By: MSHIM

Created for: Marie Andrea (aunt / friend)

I would be lying if I said I lived a life of eternal bliss. Because in reality, I don't even know what bliss means.

Not when you wake up each day, doing nothing but serve your supposed family with nothing but meager bread and some dirty water to leave with everyday.

I knew that I wasn't supposed to leave this life, but there is nothing I can do. What's done is done, and contrary to popular beliefs. Not all mistakes can be mended. Something just has to stay as they should, and unfortunately, I got gob smacked in the middle of it.

I was 12 when it started; both my parents were from wealthy merchant families and they showed me love that could last a lifetime. Or so I thought.

When my parents died on a freak accident while on a vacation, all of the wealth that they earned over the years went to my relatives. They said that I wasn't old enough to handle such big amount of money. That was when my life went down hill.

I was immediately put into an orphanage when no one wanted to take me in. And being a girl didn't help one bit. I was constantly pushed around in my "home" as others refer it and when I was finally adopted, I was treated as nothing more but a common slave.

Hard to imagine, that I once lived a grand life, with soft velvet beds and silk made clothes. Being delivered as much food as I want and taught how to read, write and speak different languages fluently, what with all the travels my family has done, I would be a fool to not have the curiosity to learn. But now I leave in an old storage closet, with rags as clothes and molded bread to eat. And if I were lucky, I get water, dirty water, to drink.

At the first few years, I got constantly sick with what they feed me and how they continually abuse me, but in time, I learned to adjust.

At night, I wondered if I was bad to be punished that way, but I learned to accept my fate.

Ten years have passed since I was orphaned, eight since I was robed of freedom and three since I was raped brutally. In my years of hardship, I learned to trust no one, until he came.

He was handsome, rich, famous and unbelievably arrogant. I was assigned to be his maid in the remainder of his stay at my master's manor. I expected him to do the same to me as what my owners did, but he proved to be different.

Behind his arrogance and fame lies a soft heart that I only saw once. We were out in the market at the time when we saw a child pass by. He was small and obviously malnourished; He stopped the boy with a commanding tone and slowly walked his way. I stood by him waiting for cruelty that was usually shown to people like us, but instead of shouting or punching the boy for passing by him without a greeting. He simply looked at him with emotions I could not actually determine, and slowly took bread from his bag and gave it to the boy with an encouraging smile.

And then, I knew, he was not like everyone else.

Slowly I let myself fall, and before I knew it, I was already way too deep to get out. I knew that we didn't stand a chance. He was regal and rich, while I am a slave and poor. But it hurt even more to know that he is soon to be wed, to my mistress daughter to be exact. And there was nothing for me to do but wish that it was me in those velvety dress, layered with fine silk and laces, embroidered with gold turned white thread, wedding dress.

I was the one to dress the young miss. It was my hands who created her elegant gown, yet I was not the one to wear them.

When words of love were spoken on their wedding day, I clapped like everyone else, for it was my duty to do so. When reception started, I walked away and was too lost in my thoughts to notice the loving gaze you deliver to me. Outside the streets, where stars layered the sky, I lost my self and did not see the cart that shall eventually kill me, nor did I hear the loud shout of my name from your lips, all I know is that I am slowly dying and the last words that left my lips were…..

"Harry"


End file.
